


Rant

by Yuki__Akiyama



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8509294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki__Akiyama/pseuds/Yuki__Akiyama
Summary: A small summary.





	

You think I'm not concerned about anybody but my friends? You think I'm just a carefree person who doesn't care about anybody but myself? Do you not understand that I have feelings, I am able to handle things by myself? Do you just assume that I'm a child, unable to take care of anything, or anyone?

 

Do you honestly think that I have no worth, and don't get hurt by what you say? That all the words you yell at me don't hurt me? That all the things you say don't affect me?

Do you forget that I'm a human, unable to deal with my emotions because I grew up in an enviorment where help wasn't something I could get easily? Or do you forget that I forget to?  Or maybe that chain you have still tied to my neck? Did you forget about that?

  You forgot about that. And here I thought you had learnt to trust me? That you had learnt that I know what I'm doing, I know I can do it? And even if something were to happen, I'd be hell bent on making sure everything, and everyone was okay? Did you forget that I tried, and I will always be able to finish that task no matter what. Did you forget?

 

 

You forgot. You completely forgot. You forgot that I can do things and I'm not a child. I guess you forgot that I can do anything. I guess you forgot that I have a brain, I guess you forgot that I'm not deaf. That I'm not stupid. That I can act and I can in fact make mistakes. I guess you also forgot that I had no help and I'm doing fine. I'm better off without you.


End file.
